


Waking Up

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16, Oops it's a day late, my bad - Freeform, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up. Sun is shining, birds are singing-<br/>Wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Sans woke up. He blinked a few times, unused to the sunlight-  
Wait.  
Sans was now alert. He pushed off his blankets and hastily opened the window curtains all the way. Sunlight streamed through, nearly blinding him. Birds were singing. As his eyes adjusted, Sans saw a nest of them in the tree just outside his window through the green leaves.  
The trees were alive. There was grass on the ground instead of snow. He could hear children laughing.  
Sans fell below his window, sobbing into his hands as he curled into a ball. He couldn’t believe it- they had managed to make it an entire month after the shattering of the barrier without a reset.  
He heard a knock before Papyrus entered.  
“SANS? BROTHER WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” Papyrus crossed the room in two long strides and gathered his brother into his arms. “DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?”  
Sans hugged his brother back enthusiastically. “no, bro. it’s just… it’s a beautiful day.”  
Papyrus felt his face soften. “THAT IT IS, SANS. THAT IT IS.” He pulled Sans closer to him.  
They stayed that way, in each other’s embrace, for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hi, guys! I... uh, actually got an AO3 account. Thank my sister for that one. Anyway, this was written for teffyjeffy's "Cheer Up the Skeleton" prompts on tumblr. Hopefully after today I'll be posting these on time. This was Sunday's prompt, "Waking Up".


End file.
